


Hot Showers

by orinai



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, galo is very sweet but hes also a little stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orinai/pseuds/orinai
Summary: Sometimes, it's worth it to wake up late.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 48





	Hot Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea and threw this together pretty quick. I've never written these boys before, I hope they're not too OOC.

As the sun streamed through the blinds and into Galos eyes, he awoke to the sound of running water that only be from Lio showering. At this realization, he jumped out of bed. He was late.

Of course, he wasn't _actually_ late, but he'd made a habit of getting to work way earlier than he needed to be, so for him to even show up on time was unusual. Even Lio being up before him was a bit out of the ordinary. He frantically pulled off his nightshirt and let himself into the bathroom.

They'd started to live together after the Promare had left the world. Galo, feeling uneasy with the idea of Lio going off on his own again, had invited him to stay at his apartment, where they quickly learned they could easily coexist in the small space together. "Lio? I'm coming in," he announced his entry out of courtesy, even though he was already in the room. The voice that answered hin was somewhat muffled behind the shower curtain. "Ah, you're up late. Did you sleep well?" there was a hint of laughter in Lio's voice, clearly amused by Galo's situation.

"Can I come in?" The question was more of a formality than anything. After all, when you fuse your soul with someone, showering together is nothing. Is there anything worth hiding from them?

Another muffled sound of permission came from beyond the curtain before Galo continued undressing himself. He couldn't deny that his heartbeat sped up, with this being their first shower together, but why? They never came out that they were officially dating, but they lived together, and the way they acted together, it was pretty obvious to both them and everyone else that they were. There was nothing galo should be nervous about, plus he wasn't the type to get nervous about new situations. And yet here he was steeling himself before he pulled aside the curtain and stepped into the bathtub with Lio.

He almost screamed at the feeling. Never had he known anyone to take a shower this hot, or with the showerhead set on this powerful of a setting. "Lio! How can you stand this?" it came out as more of a yell than he meant it to, and the shorter man was clearly caught off guard. He stammered a bit before being able to get out a sort of unsure 'I don't know' sound. "I like it like this," he turned to face the other way. Galo gave him an almost concerned look. The water was so hot he thought it might burn him.

But then it dawned on him.

"Lio, do you... miss the Promare? Do you miss being burnish?" Lio refused to meet the other man's eyes. It was too early in the morning for a conversation like this. "It's okay... you can tell me," Galo clearly wasn't grasping the weight of what he'd asked. And the shower was not the place Lio wanted to talk about something like this. He turned the temperature down and looked up at Galo, obviously trying to suppress the well of emotions that he'd unintentionally dragged up.

"Cut it out, you idiot. Hurry up and shower, you'll be late." There was venom in his tone, but it wasn't the kind that killed. It was meant only to warn, to ward off unwanted confrontations. Galo was treading in dangerous territory, a place that Lio clearly didn't want him. But Galo, ever valiant and just a little too dumb for his own good, wasn't about to leave this alone. The noticeable shift in Lio's tone and demeanor wasn't enough of a deterrent. "Lio... you can tell me... you know that, right? Anything you're feeling, I'm here to listen." Lio didn't look at him. his gaze was fixed firmly on the floor of the shower.

It wasn't long that they stood in this position, the room totally still except for the still running shower. Lio's usually steadfast composure was crumbling under the relentlessly beating water. As much as he tried to still himself, his shoulders began to shake ever so slightly. It wasn't much longer until Galo caught on. He never intended to elicit this kind of response from Lio, and for a second he regretted getting into his business like this. It wasn't the place, it wasn't the time, but his brash nature didn't let him think this far ahead.

But there was little he could do about it now. The fact was, Lio was standing in front of him more vulnerable than he'd ever been. He was a strong person, maybe the strongest person that Galo had ever met, but here he was he was coming apart by just a single question; and it was his fault.

Without warning Lio was surrounded. His slight shaking was halted by strong arms holding him tight, holding him _together_. 

The water was still too hot on galos skin, even though it was turned down from when he first entered the shower. As caught up in the moment as he was, he couldn't help but laugh to himself that this might be what Lio deems 'warm', still too hot for the average person. But it didn't matter now. Even if Lio hadn't turned the temperature down, it didn't matter now. Here he was, on the edge of completely falling apart in Galos arms, and doing his best to fight against the urge. Galo could be a bit dense at times, but he could tell Lio wasn't ready to deal with this yet, even if it might do him some good to get it over with now rather than later. But, he reminded himself, now that the Promare was gone and Lio was no longer being hunted, they had all the time in the world to figure it out. All that mattered right now was cradling the fragile form of Lio against him, holding all his pieces in place while he was unable to.

"Thank you, Galo." 

Maybe he could be late to work, just this once.


End file.
